


It's Like Riding A Bike

by Imagined



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined
Summary: Steve stares at Tony for a moment. Tony stares back, defiantly.‘’That’s it,’’ Steve announces. ‘’I’m going to teach you how to ride a bike.’’‘’You’re not,’’ Tony protests.





	It's Like Riding A Bike

**Author's Note:**

> [starkpilot](http://www.starkpilot.tumblr.com) requested a stevetony fic for my followers celebration on tumblr, and now I'm also posting it here. please enjoy!

Tony Stark is a man who has made his own fortune, in the world. Not many people will think that, seeing as how he inherited a lot of money and his business and influence from Howard – still, the Stark Industries of today thrives, and that isn’t because of Howard Stark. Steve is quite sure that even if Tony had started out like Steve himself – sickly, poor, without any chances on any kind of nice life – that he would have become the man he is today. A bit less traumatized by his childhood, maybe, but there is no doubt in Steve’s mind that Tony succeeds at everything he does. Tony – Tony is a _storm_ , a whirlwind that takes everyone by force, a force of nature that takes down everyone who doesn’t see him coming.

Tony, in Steve’s opinion, is a man who can do anything he sets his mind to.

Except, apparently, biking.

‘’It’s not that I _can’t_ , necessarily,’’ Tony continues, while Steve is still blinking at him, ‘’it’s more like that there was hardly a need for me to learn. C’mon, Steve, we live in the city. Even if I was a pro biker, I’d get run over by some asshole too impatient to wait for me. And as a child, I was always driven everywhere! As a matter of fact, I’m still driven everywhere –‘’

‘’You drive yourself,’’ Steve interjects. ‘’ You’re the one who drives your driver.’’

‘’Well, yes, but that’s not the point here,’’ Tony responds. ‘’The point is, I’m in a car. It doesn’t matter who’s driving. If there weren’t cars available in the whole world, I’d rent a private jet, Steve, look, I don’t _need_ to know how to bike.’’

Steve stares at Tony for a moment. Tony stares back, defiantly.

‘’That’s it,’’ Steve announces. ‘’I’m going to teach you how to ride a bike.’’

‘’You’re not,’’ Tony protests.

~*~

‘’Okay, you may have won this round, but that doesn’t mean I’m actually going to ride this… thing,’’ Tony says, as he stares at the bike in disgust.

‘’It’s called a bike,’’ Steve supplies.

Tony glares at him. ‘’I know what it’s called, asshole. Point is, I don’t want to ride it.’’ Tony’s glance becomes sly, his eyes travelling over Steve. ‘’I’d rather ride –‘’

‘’Later,’’ Steve says, as he feels himself grow pink. No matter how flirty Tony is going to get, he’s not getting out of this. ‘’Tony, this is ridiculous. You’re a grown man, who doesn’t know how to ride a bike. I swear, you’ll get it. I won’t let you fall.’’

Tony’s sly glance immediately drops off his face, something that Steve sees even as Tony looks away. ‘’I’m not afraid of falling,’’ Tony says. ‘’Have you ever seen me in the lab? I test deadly equipment without any safety on. Falling is the thing I’m least afraid of.’’

Steve hears a lot of things, in that sentence – and the lab thing is something he’s going to have to talk about, because his boyfriend just concerns him gravely sometimes – but he focuses on the thing that Tony’s really saying here. He’s not afraid of falling; but he is afraid of something else.

Steve rests his hand on Tony’s arm. ‘’What is, then?’’

‘’Look, Steve, I really don’t want to get into this,’’ Tony says, and Steve knows that look. It means Tony is going to run away and refuse to talk about this. There’s tons of good stuff about being a super soldier, though, and one of them means that Steve can enfold Tony in his arms and just not let go.

‘’I love you,’’ Steve says, as Tony struggles against his hold.

Tony’s body stills, as he slumps into Steve’s embrace. ‘’I love you, too, you dork,’’ Tony mutters against Steve’s shoulder. ‘’I’m a grown man who doesn’t know how to ride a bike, Steve. I’m going to look ridiculous.’’

‘’That’s never stopped you before,’’ Steve points out, and Tony snorts. Win. He continues. ‘’Tony, I’m here. Lots of people don’t know how to ride a bike, and that’s not what’s important. The thing is, I know you can do this. You just have to step on that bike, and I’ll help you.’’

‘’But what if I can’t?’’ Tony whispers, and that’s it, there’s the root of the problem.

‘’I know you can,’’ Steve reassures him. ‘’Darling, you can do anything. You’ve made the Iron Man suit, you invent new miracles every other day, you graduated MIT at an age most people weren’t even in yet. Riding a bike – it’s a piece of cake. As I said, I’ll help you.’’

‘’I’m not wearing a helmet,’’ Tony says.

‘’Of course not, sweetheart,’’ Steve agrees. He can’t push Tony to do more than even trying to ride the bike. Steve will just have to be close enough to catch Tony, if it looks like he’s going to fall.

‘’Okay,’’ Tony says, determination in his voice. ‘’Okay, let’s do this. Riding a bike. Even kids do it, right? Should be easy.’’

He gets on the bike, and Steve holds it for him. He smiles at Tony, giving him a brief kiss while he’s sitting on the bike. Tony scowls at him, but returns the kiss nonetheless. ‘’I’m proud of you,’’ Steve says, after he’s explained what Tony needs to do.

Tony huffs, and looks away again, his knuckles white from how tightly he’s holding the bike, holding himself upright. ‘’Steve, as you said, I invent miracles. This is hardly something to be proud of.’’

‘’I don’t think so,’’ Steve disagrees. ‘’You’re doing something you’ve never done before, just to learn it. Something you’re afraid to fail at. I think that’s very brave.’’

‘’Damn it, Steve, I’m not a six year old kid in constant need of reassurance,’’ Tony says, but he’s still not looking at his boyfriend. Instead, he’s staring right in front of him. ‘’Okay, teach me the ways of the force.’’

‘’As you command, my young Padawan,’’ Steve humours him, letting the first comment slide. He knows Tony appreciates it; he’s long learnt to look past Tony’s words, and look at what he’s actually saying. He slowly pushes Tony, and the bike starts moving; he hears Tony’s deep breath, but doesn’t say anything. He’s still walking beside him.

Tony starts riding, as Steve still pushes him, and Steve has to run along as he goes faster. Then; he lets go.

‘’Steve!’’ Tony shouts in a momentary lapse of panic, but he’s still riding the bike, straight ahead.

‘’Tony, you have to turn!’’ Steve shouts. Tony still has a way to go before the road ends, but that doesn’t mean he can endlessly go on. He’s going to have to turn eventually.

He thinks he hears Tony mutter some curses, but the bike turns, even as Tony’s face has a murderous scowl on it. He’s more focused on staying on the bike than on Steve, though, which may be a good thing. Still, Tony is _riding a bike_ , and Steve feels a swell of fondness for his ridiculous boyfriend.

Tony stops in front of Steve, and Steve catches him right before he falls. ‘’We still have to work on how to actually stop,’’ Steve grins, ‘’but look at that, Tony! You did it. You can now, officially, ride a bike!’’

‘’Officially?’’ Tony asks, slightly out-of-breath. ‘’What, do I get a license now? Is that a thing I have to have?’’

‘’No, dummy,’’ Steve responds, as he kisses his boyfriend. ‘’I can make you one, if you want.’’

Tony grins against Steve’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as [tonystarrks](http://www.tonystarrks.tumblr.com).


End file.
